


The Avalanche Cone

by RobinsSpell



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsSpell/pseuds/RobinsSpell
Summary: Ren and Makoto have the day off, so they decide to spend it with their young daughter in Shibuya, who suddenly gets a craving for ice cream.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 46





	The Avalanche Cone

“Mama, papa, can we get ice cream?” A young girl asked from between her two parents. It was a family outing for the Amamiya family, as it was a Sunday afternoon in the middle of June and both of the parents had the day off. Ren Amamiya, the father and former leader of the Phantom Thieves, had become a practicing defense attorney in the years since his year-long ordeal had ended. He had a policy of only accepting cases he’d truly believed were just, so work was scarce for him, much to the chagrin of his co-worker and sister-in-law, Sae Niijima, but none could deny his skill in the courtroom. His wife, Makoto Niijima-Amamiya, was an up and coming police officer. She had quickly risen the ranks to Chief Inspector, thanks to her fiery dedication to justice and was seen among the force as a shining beacon of hope for the institution. They were joined by their six year old daughter, Kogo Amamiya, wearing her black hair at a slightly messy shoulder length, a crimson headband desperately keeping it in check. She had bright red eyes, no doubt a trait from her mother, which were currently as wide as dinner plates upon the sight of an ice cream cart just outside of Shibuya station.

“It is rather hot today, I think ice cream would be perfect!” Nodded Makoto, turning her head towards Ren. “What do you think?”

“Anything for my Queen and her princess,” responded Ren.

“Oh you,” chuckled Makoto.

“Yaaaay! Ice cream!” Kogo cheered and was jumping for joy - as much as she could while holding her parents’ hands, at least. “I want a choco-chip cone because it looks like Buchi-kun!” A love of the panda-dog mascot was another thing Kogo had inherited from her mother. The comparison was not lost on her mother, whose eyes glimmered at the thought. Ren couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think that settles it then, let’s go get some ice cream!” He said as he led his family to the stand. “A Buchi-cone for you too, Makoto?””How could I resist?” A wide grin forming on the woman’s face as they reached the ice cream stand. “Excuse us, can we get two chocolate chip ice cream cones and one coffee cone?” Ren had taken a liking to coffee flavored ice cream in recent years. It certainly wasn’t as good as his preferred brew, but the subtle flavors did the job well enough.

“Sure miss, that’ll be 500 yen,” said the ice cream vendor as he began scooping the ice cream. He made sure to scoop an extra for the young girl who was looking ready to leap to the moon for how excited she was. “Here you go! I gave your daughter an extra scoop, on the house!”

“Yaaaay!” Kogo cheered as she began to attack her ice cream.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you,” Makoto nodded, handing the man a 500 yen coin. She turned to her daughter. “What do you say, Kogo?”

“Thank you, mister!”

“Haha, well you guys take care now!” The man laughed as the family left and made their way across the Shibuya scramble, ice cream very carefully in tow.

“How is your ice cream, Kogo-chan?” Ren asked his daughter, smiling at the sight of her enjoying the frozen treat.

“It’s good, papa!” Chirped Kogo. She was balancing her cone with her two hands and walking forward, eyes closed to maximize her enjoyment of her ice cream.

“Be careful, Kogo, you shouldn’t walk with your eyes closed,” warned her mother, one hand finishing her cone and the other on her daughter’s shoulder to make sure the child could safely enjoy her ice cream. An action that would, unfortunately, be in vain, as someone passing by wound up too close to Makoto, bumping the woman and causing her to jolt to the side.

“Watch where you’re going, lady!” Jeered the man who bumped into Makoto, as he disappeared into the crowded streets of Shibuya.

“The nerve of that guy! If I weren’t off duty right now...” Makoto trailed off, looking down at her daughter. “Kogo, honey, are you...” She started, before spotting a white lump dotted with chocolate on the street by her foot, and a small child on the verge of tears beside it.

“My... my... my ice creeeaaaam!” Kogo began to tear up.

“Oh no, Kogo, don’t cry!” Ren scooped up his daughter to try and console her.

“But- but- but!” Her father’s comforting touch helped, but she was still very much upset. “Makoto, can you go run back and get her another one?”  
“Of course!” Makoto’s look of anguish for her daughter turned into one of determination, as she turned without hesitation to return to the ice cream vendor.

“We’ll catch up in a sec, just as soon as I calm her down!” Ren called to his wife, as she faded into the crowd. “It’ll be ok, Kogo, Mama’s going to get you another one!”  
“R-really?” The tears had stopped, turning into sniffles.

“Of course,” said Ren, patting Kogo’s back. “We won’t let a little accident like this ruin our day, now will we?” He assured his daughter, kissing her on the forehead and pinching her cheek. She squirmed a little.

“Haha, Papa, that tickles!” Ren had realized early on in his daughter’s life that he could pinch her cheek a little to tickle her slightly and often did it to help her calm down when she was feeling upset.

“Feeling better now?”

“A little,” replied Kogo, as Ren set her down.

“That’s good, now why don’t we go meet up with your mother so we can get you your new buchi-cone?”

“Ok, papa.” Nodded the girl as they began to retrace their steps.

——

Makoto wasted no time in returning to the ice cream stand. “Excuse me, can I get the biggest chocolate chip ice cream cone you have?” She made it to the stand, slightly out of breath.

“Oh, you’re back, miss. What happened?” Asked the curious vendor, as he began to scoop more ice cream.

“Someone bumped into us and my daughter lost her ice cream,” Makoto had regained her composure and began to pull out her wallet.

“Oh no, that’s terrible!” The ice cream man was sympathetic. “Here, normally this goes for 2000 yen, but I’ll sell it for half for your daughter,” he said, offering her a cone with scoops of chocolate chip ice cream piled high. Makoto was awestruck at just how much ice cream the man had scooped.

“H-how much ice cream is this!?” exclaimed Makoto as she placed a 1000 yen bill on the stand.

“This is our special Avalanche Cone, it’s 10 scoops!” Explained the seller as he took the bill. “You be careful now, wouldn’t want you losing that cone too!”

Makoto was, to put it bluntly, more than a little afraid of her new tower of ice cream. As she took it in her hands, she felt the pile wobble. Any sudden movements could prove catastrophic. She had to be careful. Slowly, she began to make her way towards the scramble. She endured many wide-eyed stares as she precariously balanced the ice cream cone for her daughter. After what felt like an eternity, she finally made it to the entrance to central street, on the other side of the scramble. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Alright, just a little more and-“ her thought was cut off as a yellow blur suddenly nudged her, dashing away across the scramble.

“Sorry miss in a hurry!” Shouted a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Makoto, but she could not immediately place. More pressingly, the giant ice cream tower had fallen, a long pile of white now on the ground and a giant vanilla smear all over Makoto’s red blouse.

“Oh, come on!” Makoto was starting to seethe. She was about to turn around and give chase before she heard the voices of her family.

“Mama! Mama!” Kogo ran to her mother, concerned. She had seen the giant tower of ice cream fall over. “Mama, are you ok?”

Makoto took a breath before responding. “Yes, Kogo, I’m alright.” She saw Kogo staring at the pile of ice cream on the ground. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get this cone to you, honey.”

“Makoto!” Ren had finally caught up. “What happened?”

“Some jerk just barreled right into me and knocked all this ice cream onto the ground!”

“Yeah, we saw!” Ren handed Makoto a few napkins he was holding from their first trip to the ice cream stall. “Here, why don’t we go back and let Kogo enjoy a cone before we walk through town?”  
Makoto sighed, feeling more than a little done with ice cream for the day. “Alright, let’s do that.” The trio began walking back towards the scramble before stopping yet again.

“Ren, Makoto, is that you?” Called out a bubbly woman’s voice from behind them. They turned to see their old friend Ann Sakamoto, with her son in tow. Their moods lifted a little at the sight of the woman.

“Ann, good to see you!” Ren called back, waving at her. “Where’s Ryuji?” Ren couldn’t help but notice the absence of her husband. The pair of them had gotten together in their college years and married soon after graduation. They had a son who looked just like a younger Ryuji but with a natural dirty blonde head of hair just months after Kogo was born.

“Ryuji? Just a minute ago he was yelling about how he had a great idea and took off in the direction of the station and told us to come catch up,” said Ann, putting a hand to her chin in thought. “More importantly, what happened to you, Makoto!?” Her gaze found the white smear on her friend’s top.

The gears were turning in Makoto’s head and as a familiar fiery and terrifying glare began to form on her face, Ann gasped.

——

“Haha, Tora’ll love this!” Ryuji Sakamato was walking away from the ice cream stand with an Avalanche Cone firmly in his grip.

“Ryuji!” Came a loud voice from in front of him, instilling the fear of death into the man. It was a familiar voice, one that was very quick to get the former delinquent in line, and one that still made him instinctively straighten his back in pure terror. He looked ahead of him and saw his old friend Makoto, brandishing the Niijima-family glare at him. He was slightly confused at first before he saw the giant white smear on her shirt, the realization of what he had done setting in. He broke out into a cold sweat, silently praying to whatever god that might be listening to spare his life as his friend drew closer. Before he could think, his body started running, his own Avalanche Cone abandoned to the pavement.

“Get back here!” shouted Makoto as she gave chase.

As their spouses and children watched the two run off, the adults turned to each other. “So... should I call Dr. Takemi, or a funeral home?” Asked Ren, pulling his phone out, Ann’s face buried firmly in her palm.


End file.
